Comfortable
by Penny Wishes
Summary: Harry writes a letter to Ginny after she breaks up with him, telling her he understands why she left, but does he understand why he let her go...?


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The storyline for this fanfic is based on the song "Comfortable" by John Mayer, so I don't own that either.   
  
~  
  
~  
  
Summary: Harry reminiscing about his relationship with Ginny, before they broke up.   
  
~  
  
~  
  
Comfortable   
  
~  
  
~  
  
Ginny,  
  
  
  
I was just thinking. Remembering that time at Flourish and Blotts when you snuck up behind me and jumped on my back and I stumbled into that rack of Witch Weeklies, and TeenWitchs, before I looked back and saw you smiling at me in that impish way you always did when you caught me off guard, impish but nice. Remember how the saleslady asked us to leave?   
  
I pretended to be mad then, because I didn't get my copy of "Best Quidditch Players of the Century" But you knew I wasn't.   
  
I can't really remember what went wrong after that. You left in September, I always remember because the last time I saw you, it was your ginger hair flying out behind you in wavy tendrils, mixing with the orange, red and yellow leaves that were falling all around you. I suppose if I tried to figure it out, I could, but it's a new year, Fred and Angelina are getting married and I want to think only happy thoughts before I see you. Less then a week now.   
  
I don't have hard feelings about you being gone, I wanted to tell you that, I mean that's why I'm writing, so that at the wedding, seeing each other won't be strange. We were great together, comfortable, but things change, don't they?   
  
I'm with a new muggle girl now, I'm still sort of getting used to being with someone who doesn't know about the wizarding world. But Ron and Hermione approve of her, so I suppose she's pretty nice. She's really conservative and is always telling me to "watch my language"   
  
Your mouth was so dirty.   
  
She doesn't believe in anything that can't be proven, I don't know if love is on the list, and yet she swears she's artsy, but I always thought artists had faith... But I suppose that's just because of the things you used to draw me, remember the portrait of my mother, as an angel? I still have it, hidden away with all my favorite things; it's still hard to look at sometimes, like looking into my own eyes, and your smile...  
  
She's flawless, the girl I'm with now, we're perfect together, everyone says. And I suppose there right...  
  
The only thing is, you and I were broken in and comfortable, but I'm not with her, but that comes with time, right?   
  
She thinks I can't tell the smiles she gives the world are fake. That she's posing for the world, and sometimes I wonder is she's just posing for me too, with her lipstick and sophisticated business suits.   
  
I miss your gray sweatpants, and no make-up, so perfect.   
  
Our love was comfortable, and so broken in.   
  
But she's perfect, so flawless.   
  
I'm not impressed.   
  
I want you back.   
  
All my heart,  
  
Harry  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Harry set his quill down and let his head fall into his hands. A teardrop stained the parchment making the word 'love' run down the page in a jagged stream all the way down to the bottom where it ran into 'Harry'. He sighed picking up the parchment and slowly shredded it into tiny pieces scattering the pieces over his desk.   
  
His hand wandered up to the little shoebox that his first pair of quidditch boots came in. he pulled the lid off slowly sorting through all the pictures and letters from Ron and Hermione, past the little photo album of his parents Hagrid had given him, pest his first chocolate frog collectors card, Dumbledore. Down to the very bottom he pulled the little folded piece of parchment out of the box. The edges were soiled with fingerprints.   
  
He slowly unfolded the parchment his breath catching in his throat like it always did when he saw the picture. An angel floating in the misty clouds, the sun just peaking through. An angel with soft ginger hair highlighted with golds, with lovely green eyes. Harry smiled softly as his eyes fell from the eyes to the smile, a familiar smile, an impish one, one that he only ever saw when he was caught off guard, impish but nice. An angel of the mother he had lost, his smile dropped slightly, an angel of the girl he'd lost.   
  
Ginny.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
If you hated this fic, please leave me a message, if you liked this fic please leave me a message. If you liked this one I also have other fics so check them out too! And if you have a request for a fic, (any ship except one that involves Dumbledore, I can't do fics with guys THAT old, lol) And I'll see if I can write one ASAP for you!   
  
~Penny 


End file.
